


Swear Words

by eams81



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Playoffs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eams81/pseuds/eams81
Summary: Jamie could see Tyler fighting the giggles, mouthing the words along with the Jamie in the video.“Your mother would be mad at you for those swear words.”





	Swear Words

Jamie was sprawled across Tyler’s couch, the soft cushions soothing the aches in his back. The three dogs had long since given up fighting for attention and trying to jump up to lie down on Jamie’s legs. After the fourth time where one of the dogs had pushed another off, Jamie had grown frustrated and scolded the dogs as if they were his children. Gerry had whined pathetically at the telling off and was the first to settle on the floor. Marshall and Cash had looked at him with doggy disdain, before strutting out of the room. If he wasn’t still fighting the urge to wince every time he twisted his back, Jamie might have forced himself up off of the couch to check that the two dogs weren’t creating too much chaos.

The Stars were on the edge of winning Round 1 in the playoffs, and Jamie could feel it in his body. His back was just the tip of the pain iceberg, everything ached. Jamie knew the rest of the team were limping around in similar fashion; Tyler had been left with an impressive bruise on his side from the hit he’d received from Subban. Jamie regretted pulling Tyler back after that incident, but he couldn’t let Tyler fight him. Tyler didn’t stand a chance dropping the gloves with Subban, but Jamie would have. Jamie had decided as soon as he’d seen the speckled bruise on Tyler’s skin, that he was going to throw a punch if anyone shoved Tyler in the next game.

Laughter echoed from the kitchen, leaving Jamie stretching his neck to try to see over the arm of the couch. Gerry perked up, raising his head at the noise. Jamie let his hand drop off the couch, absently stroking the Labradors ears. The patter of claws on the wooden floor, and the soft pad of bare feet made Jamie bend his legs, allowing room on the couch. Tyler ignored the empty space, dropping down to sit on Jamie’s hips. Instinctively, Jamie moved to rest his hands-on Tyler’s bare hip bones; Tyler seemed to have a aversion towards T-shirts in the house, preferring to hang around in just shorts. Not that Jamie minded.

Tyler balanced himself by resting his hands against Jamie’s chest. Jamie inhaled deeply when Tyler brushed his fingers over one of his nipples. Even through the thin fabric of the T-shirt that Jamie was wearing, the touch sent shivers down his spine. Jamie tightened his grip on Tyler’s hips, as he stretched his legs out once more.

“So, I have just seen the best video ever.” Tyler grinned.

Jamie rolled his eyes, the action affectionate. Jamie liked to tease Tyler about being such a millennial, and this was just one of the reasons why. “Was it the video of Dogs in Bags on the Subway again?”

Tyler deliberately tweaked Jamie’s nipple for that comment, grinning mischievously at the yelp he received. Jamie pinched the skin on Tyler’s belly in retaliation. He was speaking the truth; Tyler had been fascinated by the video of owners putting big dogs into bags to avoid a New York Subway Ban. Jamie had been the idiot who laughed and went along with it when Tyler tried to copy it. Gerry had been smaller then and had easily fit into the duffle bag. They didn’t have as much luck with Marshal and Cash.

“No.” Tyler huffed, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and thrust it into Jamie’s face. Jamie pushed the phone back so that it wasn’t an inch away and tapped the video on Instagram.

The video was from Game 5, and Jamie groaned when he realised what the video was.  It started with Wes McCauley snapping and swearing at the Predators, and the video then cut to a shot of Jamie skating up to him afterwards. Jamie could see Tyler fighting the giggles, mouthing the words along with the Jamie in the video.

“Your mother would be mad at you for those swear words.”

Jamie pouted when Tyler finally burst out laughing.  “You suck.”

“I’m sorry, but you’re such a hypocrite!” Tyler howled louder as Jamie moved his hands off his hips and began mercilessly tickling at his sides. Tyler wriggled against him, squirming away from the tickles as he laughed harder.

“Shut up,” Jamie whined as he continued his assault on all of Tyler’s ticklish spots. He stopped when Tyler fell forwards, bracing himself with hands on either side of Jamie’s head.

“Mr, I Swear more than anyone else, Benn telling others off.” Tyler teased. Jamie could feel his hot breath against his face. Lifting his head off the couch, Jamie pulled Tyler into an intoxicating kiss. His fingers slipped inside the band of Tyler’s shorts, stroking the skin hidden underneath the waistband.

Breaking the kiss, Tyler playfully nibbled on Jamie’s bottom lip before letting it slip from between his teeth. “I wonder what they all would say if they could have heard you last night.” Tyler moaned dramatically as he repeated words Jamie had whispered in his ear the night before, “I’m going to fuck you so hard Ty. Oh baby, you’re fucking filthy. That’s it suck my dick.”

Jamie whined throwing his head back down against the couch, “You’re such a dick!”

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie stubbing his toe on the bedside table - You fucking bastard, fuck that hurts!  
> Tyler - Your mother would be mad at you for those swear words.  
> Jamie - Get Fucked.
> 
> I laughed so hard when I saw the little video on Instagram, cause lets be honest Jamie Benn is the biggest dork and also probably the kinkiest little shit out there.
> 
> The Dogs in Bags on the Subway is a real video, and honestly it is something you need to google if you have never seen it. It's a video circling around Facebook, but obviously you'd be able to find it everywhere else.


End file.
